Music And Lyrics
by The Great Queens
Summary: AU. When the trite singer and song writer Tom is asked to write a song for pop singer Karma, he unexpectedly finds help in his quirky instrument tuner, Jude. Jommy. Some Swest.


**A/ N: Hey guys (and girls)! This is our latest fic. Um… there might be some spoilers for "Music and Lyrics" in here, just to warn you. We though of this idea when we first saw the trailer for this movie, and we finally saw the movie last Friday. Anyways, we really hope that you enjoy this fic. So… please R n' R! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, except for maybe a few minor characters here and there. We also do not own the movie "Music and Lyrics".**

_I'm sure that you are all familiar with the story of **Boyz Attack!; **the nineties boy band which consisted of Chaz, 'Lil Tommy, and three other guys. So where are they now? After what is said to be one of the most brutal breakups in band history, Chaz went three times platinum, and he has become the next Justin Timberlake. So that's what happened to Chaz, but what about 'the other guy'? 'Lil Tommy Q', now known as just plain 'Tom'? No one seems to know. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this trite ex- **Boyz Attack!** member call 555- Info now!_

Tom Quincy shut of his Sony plasma television, and dropped the remote hardly on his Maplewood table.

_Pick up the pieces, and put me back together again!_

Tom's Blackberry rang (to the tune of an old _Boyz Attack!_ Song), and he answered it with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Tom, we have to talk!" Darius, Tom's manager, and best friend told him sternly.

"What is it, D?" Tom asked.

"Two county fairs dropped you from their lists!"

"Do we still have Seaworld?"

Darius didn't respond to Tom's question.

"Seaworld canceled me?" Tom asked disappointedly.

"Sorry, T," Darius apologized.

"Whatever, it… doesn't matter," Tom told Darius in a very cold, Tommy- like way.

"I'm really sorry, T," Darius said again. Then, Tom heard a scream in he background.

"Daddy!" A girls voice cried.

"Listen, T, I really have to go."

"Fine. Bye," Tommy hung up his Blackberry.

Tommy then put his Blackberry in his jeans pocket, grabbed the keys to his apartment, and his precious Viper, and headed out the door.

And although it was only three PM in the afternoon, Tommy headed towards the bar, which was conveniently located right next to his apartment building in a nice section of Toronto.

Tommy sulked into a bar, and collapsed on a stool at the bar. He slapped a five on the counter, and told the man standing there, "A drink, man. Something strong."

"Bad day?" The man asked Tom.

"Uh." Tom said, as the man began to mix his drink.

The silence remained for a few more moments, until Tom broke the quiet.

"Is Tracey here?" Tom asked the bartender.

"Tracey? The prostitute, Tracey?" The bartender asked Tom, as he handed Tom his drink.

"Yeah," Tom grinned mischievously, downing his drink in one sip. "That one."

"No," the bartender frowned, "Sorry."

"Well…" Tom began, pulling out a twenty from his pocket, "Hook me up with some more of that stuff."

Three rounds later, a drunk Tommy sat on the same stool as he had been on before, laughing deeply at nothing.

_And pick up the pieces, and put me back together again!_ Tom's Blackberry rang unexpectedly.

"You going to get that?" The bartender questioned Tom.

"Nvo." Tom said, looking at the caller ID.

"You sure?"

"Nvo." Tom said, picking up his phone.

"Hafo?" Tom slurred to the caller.

"Are you drunk, T?" Darius asked.

"Nvo," Tom told Darius.

"Tom…" Darius threatened.

"Ofay. Mvfee a vittle…"

"That's great, Tom; really great. Do you know why?"

"Noo."

"I got a call from _Karma's_ manager saying that she's a big fan, and wants to meet you!"

"Kirmoo?" Tommy doubled- checked, hoping that his hearing wasn't affected in his drunken state.

"Yes, Karma," Darius confirmed. "Now hurry up, and sober. Karma is filming her new music video at a AV studio downtown tonight, and she wants to meet you at around eight."

"Efaight?"

"Yes, again, Tom. Now please sober up. You career is already in deep shit, and we don't need it being made worse… you didn't sleep with someone today, did you?"

"Noo," Tom responded honestly. Bazye, Deee!"

"Bye, T," Darius told Tom.

With much effort, Tom pulled himself up from the stool, and he tried to stand up straight. He made his way back to his apartment, and got cleaned up for his appointment with Karma. Two hours later, Tom was sitting in his living room, waiting for Darius to show up, so that they could head out to the thing.

Tom looked at his instruments, and found that they were all dusty, excluding his grand piano; that, he played for several hours everyday. Tom spent most of his days sulking around playing morbid melodies, and living in the past. Only problem was, was that Tom had been having a really hard time writing lyrics since _Boyz Attack!_ had broken up. He usually only played his piano, however, he still wondered where Portia had been. Portia usually came over twice a week or so to dust and tune all of his instruments.

Anyways, Darius had called Tom, and they to had headed to the AV studio. There, a security guard had showed Tom and Darius to the studio where Karma was recording her video.

There, they saw the usual film camera, lights, and workers, on and at work. They also saw a brunette girl with an outfit that could only be described as a jungle green bra and a thong that matched.

_Baby, come to me!_

Karma mouthed the words to her song, as she danced around the stage with men who looked like over- exercised models in Speedos. The way that they were dancing made it look more like sex, and Tom had a corny grin on his face, and Darius noticed that.

"She's hot!" Tom commented.

"And I've got a family, thanks!" Darius commented.

Tom rolled his eyes, as the two men noticed that Karma as walking towards them in a peach colored, foe fur bordered, satin robe over her "outfit".

"Tom Quincy!" The man next to Karma called. "This is Karma!" he said, as they now stood parallel to Tom and Darius. "Karma, this is Tom Quincy."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Tom stuck out his hand for Karma to shake, and he smiled politely. You could barely tell that he was drunk, thanks to a bunch of eye- drops, a ton of aspirin, and an old hangover- ender remedy.

"Hi," Karma said coyly, the expression on her body not really reading, 'Let's get in bed!' anymore.

There was then a long pause of silence.

"I love your album," Karma told Tom simply, "It has helped me get through so many hard times."

There was another long pause of silence, before Karma went up, and hugged Tommy plainly.

"Now, what I was wondering is if you could possibly write a song for me. It's for my new album, due out in a month," Karma smiled politely.

"Can I get back to you by Friday?" Tom asked Karma.

"No!" Karma replied sharply. "I'll need the song by Friday."

"Well…" Tom began, not really sure what to say.

"It's fine if you don't Tommy. I have other people to write songs for me," Karma told Tom.

"Well…" Tom still stood dumbfounded.

"He'll do it!" Darius proclaimed.

Tom shot Darius an off look, but Darius just shot Tom a stern glare, which immediately shut Tom up.

And Tom and Darius were off to write a song.

_Now, this may in fact sound like an ending to a story, but please believe me when I tell you that it is not. For this is just the beginning. Our true story starts when our hero meets his quirky, young, and temporary instrument tuner Jude Harrison… _


End file.
